


Ginger Pussies and Other Stories

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Community: tfa_kink, Costume Swap, Crack, Dark Side Rey, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Force Dick, Gen, Genderbending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Major Hux, Monkeys, My What Big Ears You Have Kylo, Other, Policy Meetings, Poor Han Solo, Public Speaking Fail, Shroom Grower Ben Solo, Smoke Weed Everyday, Smuggling Ring Boss Hux, Starkiller Base, The Force as a free adult pay per view that you can't turn off, Threatening your employees to see your boyfriend's band play, Tired Hux is Tired, Too Much Vader in Him, Training Under a Waterfall, Trains run on Time, Watersports, Wookiee bowcaster, genital spanking, running away from responsibilities, shopping trip gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme Crack fills:<br/>Fem!Hux/Kylo + Millicent, Genitalia spanking, A tale of two pussies<br/>Hux/Starkiller Base, Greatest love story ever told<br/>Hux/Kylo, Hux and the Great Big Force Dick<br/>Hux/Overwork, The Grand Admiral can't make the trains run on time<br/>Starkiller Base All Staff/Hot Springs, The obligatory Hot Spring Episode<br/>Ben Solo|Kylo Ren/Public Speaking, The Failure<br/>Ben Solo|Kylo Ren/Hux/Shrooms, Fantazi mushroom soup vendor is a legitimate job<br/>Ben Solo|Kylo Ren/Hux/Shrooms, Fantazi mushroom take 2 and the art of running away from responsibilities<br/>Hux/Kylo, Clothes swap fail and allergies, Phasma does all the work<br/>Hux/Kylo, Cockwarming with a side of Hux/Paperwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginger Pussies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Fem!Hux/Kylo - genitalia spanking, d/s  
> where Hux gets off on having her pussy spanked (consensual).  
> ###  
> It was supposed to be sexy, then Millicent happened. Filler is so so sorry.

Kylo Ren actually preferred boring, almost no foreplay, in and out sex. Who knew?

But Hux had never not gotten what she wanted through hard work, sheer will, and pure underhanded viciousness. Her father’s accidental death? Check (And she didn't even cry about it afterwards, unlike a certain Force-sensitive wet blanket). Ascension through the ranks? Check. Retaining said rank even after the Starkiller disaster? Check. The second much improved Starkiller base under smooth construction? Check again. 

And Kylo Ren leaning over her, his bare scarred chest against her rumpled uniform top, his arm braced at her side, his free hand sliding downwards to slide off her regulation underwear, his too-wide lips mouthing at her neck? Check that too.

Wait, were those lips gravitating up to her mouth? General Hux quickly slapped Ren’s cheek with just the right amount of sting, and pushed his head back down again.

Ren huffed, but complied nevertheless. At a further encouraging kick from the General’s still socked feet, Ren lifted himself into a kneeling position and shifted downwards. One of his hands moved to hold Hux’s hip, while the other stroked over the ginger curls at the junction between her thighs.

Ren’s large warm hand cusped over the General’s womanhood, alternating between grinding down with the heel of its palm, and briefly twirling the ginger hairs around long fingers. Hux’s smaller cold hands reached to grab at Ren’s hips, and the blunt fingernails left little half-moon dents at Ren's well-muscled sides.

Once the first drops of wetness seeped to coat Ren’s palm, the Knight used both hands to part the lips of Hux’s pussy, to expose the flushed channel hidden behind them. Clever fingers pinched and rolled the flesh petals, teased once in a while at the erect clit, but left what the General most wanted to be touched alone.

When both labia were stimulated to just the right deep rosy color that Ren secretly favored, he withdrew one hand, stretched the lips open still with the other, and flicked the shallow walls of Hux’s vagina once, eliciting a short sharp intake of breath from the otherwise quiet General, before the full weight the hand came down upon the General’s now quite exposed privates with a sound smack.

Hux bit down on her lower lip to stifle her gasp, and looked up at Ren’s oddly put together face, the far too numerous moles (hope he won’t get skin cancer, where else was Hux to find such a unique boy toy?), the jagged scar slashing across somehow making the too large features more fitting on the too long face. Ah look, now the idiot is attempting a roguish (?) grin. Hux grinned back, all teeth, as she spread her legs wider in invitation.

Locked in the refresher, a very different ginger haired pussy, going by the name Millicent, for the General does love her work, meowled and scratched at the door. The oversized dark and smelly nuisance must be here to fight with her faithful walking food dispenser and head scratcher again. Even from behind a locked door, she could hear the slap, slap, slap of flesh hitting flesh. She hoped her feeder would win.

Said food dispenser's crotch was now red under the steady blows of Ren’s large hand, her whole body warming and flushing pink under the smatterings of freckles.

Ren gave the body beneath him an appreciative once over, smugly satisfied that Hux’s breaths were but shallow pants, her well-groomed hair finally falling out of place, and sped up the spanking to a quick yet still forceful staccato.

When Hux finally jerked her hips up under Ren’s hand and wailed, Kylo Ren abruptly stopped and grinded his hand hard down on the General’s crotch, pushing the General down into her cot. Hux’s hips quivered under the calloused palm, as more wetness gushed out to coat Ren’s hand.

Ren lifted his hand, and with one smooth forward glide, slid his straining length into Hux’s pussy. Just as he was ready to get to his favorite part of recreational night with the General, a hissing orange ball flew from the opened fresher door, and latched itself onto the back of his head.

“Kriiiiiifff!!!!” hissed the Knight of Ren as his bowed forward, the sudden and significant weight of an oversized ginger tabby too much for even him to handle.

“God damn it Millicent!” Hux tried to scream as her face was smothered by both Ren’s unkept mop and her own mop of an unkept cat.

 ###

Ren later marked the day down as the day he’d finally managed to kiss the ginger General. Hux had so enjoyed all those deviant things in their shared bed sports, and yet she could not handle sharing saliva mouth to mouth.

Maybe losing his helmet had its silver lining after all. Next time Kylo Ren passed the General her caf, he would so spit in it first.

### 

Hux rinsed her mouth, brushed it again, and then rinsed her mouth again the sixth time.

### 

As to how Millicent had learned to open a latched door, only the Force knew.


	2. My Ventral Cannons Are Primed for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hux/Starkiller, Make it happen.

Hux looked left, all clear.

Hux looked right, not a soul to be seen.

Hux unzipped his pants, took his dick out, and rubbed it sensually against his ultimate weapon, the crowning achievement of his career, his one true love.

"Oh Starkiller Base, my ventral cannons are primed for you. My core is hot for your thermal oscillator!"

But since Starkiller Base was made with a winter planet as its foundation, Hux's dick did what every dick that has ever touched a subzero metal pole for any prolonged period did. It got stuck.

Phasma will never let any alcohol anywhere near the base ever again.

Kylo Ren laughed behind his creepy mask, almost choking on his own saliva.

Hux hated him.


	3. A Great Misuse of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo/Hux (or Kylo/any), force choke on a force dick, dubcon  
> Essentially, instead of using the traditional "pressure around the neck" force choke, Kylo has Hux (or any character of your choice) choke by stuffing a force dick down their throat
> 
> I am a simple pervert with simple needs and a deep throat kink and a very disturbing lack of force porn. Please and thank you, fandom.

The first time it happened, it was in the middle of one of Hux’s tirades about the Knights of Ren and the merit of standard operating procedures. His fury was cool, controlled, full of logical statements and cold hard data, nothing like Kylo Ren’s tirades. Ren hated him for that. Hux had spluttered, gagged, and choking on nothing, collapsed on the bridge, right in front of all his officers and staff.

He woke up in the med-bay still feeling a phantom pressure against the back of his throat, his esophagus bruised from the abuse.

There was a bouquet made out of the twisted metals peeled straight from the interior of his beloved ship on his bedside table. A card attached to it read: “Feel the Power of the Force”.

Hux hated Ren intensely.

@@@

The second time it happened, Hux was on the treadmill at the officers’ gym. Instead of something in his throat, Hux suddenly felt something poke about his mouth. And then he misstepped and fell off the treadmill when a splash of something warm, salty, and bitter hit the back of his tongue.

Hux was more disconcerted by the fact that Kylo Ren could fool the sensory organs so vividly, than by his ankle injury.

While convalescencing in his private quarters, Hux browsed through Force related scientific papers and thesis with renewed urgency.

The Force was real. While he may not be able to throw objects with his mind or stop a blaster bolt, Brendol Hux II would have will enough to resist a few underhanded mind tricks.

@@@

Contrary to what most of the people stationed on the Finalizer thought, Kylo Ren actually took an active role in trying to control his own temper. One of his favorite places to go to when he felt rising rage with no suitable outlet, was the General’s mind. Despite being the slimy bureaucratic paper-pusher that he was, the man’s mind was like a cool, well-lit hall way, with doors and drawers and cabinets in neat rows. Ren could sit there for hours, calmed by the counting of doors. Occasionally he would open one, and find reports and budgets or a half-played strategy game. There was an attic too, but even Kylo was not cruel enough to go poke around in that.

And thus Ren was highly displeased when he hit durasteel blast doors instead of flimsy curtains when he made yet another foray. Where had Hux learned to shield his mind? How could the General have progressed so fast so far mentally, without a Master, less Force-sensitive than even that hell-spawned shedding cat of his?

But no matter, even the strongest of minds could not resist the physicality of a Force choke. And for closing that favored sanctuary to Kylo Ren, the General must be punished.

@@@

General Hux was getting ready for bed when Ren doled out his punishment. But instead of feeling the man choke, Ren felt a throat relaxing, taking in the whole length of the phantom member, swallowing and humming around it, sending vibrations along with the sensation of an undulating hot, wet channel right back at the Knight.

Kylo’s pasty pale face flushed crimson all the way down to his neck, as he cut the connection in shock. When he tried to probe Hux’s mind again, he got blasted by the vivid image of the redhead on his back, hair still annoyingly, impeccably groomed, while a specter of Kylo Ren, sans mask and pants, rode his face with punishing thrusts. The redhead even had the audacity to smirk around Ren’s imagined dick, as he palmed at his own leaking length.

It wasn’t until later that Kylo felt the wetness in his trousers, and looked down to discover that he had ejaculated in his pants like a spotty teenager.

@@@

Hux leaned back in his bed with a smirk. All that practice (not always wanted or welcomed) sucking dick at the academy was finally good for something other than lowering the guard of his career blocking stones and fast-tracking the downfall of those who’d prevented his promotions.

@@@

Kylo Ren finally got to muss up Hux’s hair, in person.

Hux mused privately that Ren was compensating for something after all. His real deal was nowhere as difficult to take down the throat as the Force-forged fakery.

Millicent shed all over Kylo’s robes, and peed on his lightsaber for good measure.

@@@

And the Finalizer’s maintenance budget finally balanced for the first time in history (the history of Ren) that month.

@@@

Extra:

“So what is different, now that your so-called training is finally complete?” said Admiral Hux to the Knight of Ren.

“Let me show you,” said the scarred man, his red-tinted eyes intense with predatory lust.

Admiral Hux did not gasp when Ren lifted him bodily into his somehow even more muscular arms and dumped him in the bed.

Hux did not gasp when he felt an invisible member, identical to what he remembered of Kylo’s own, suddenly filling his ass.

He did scream though, when the Force dick pushed right up against his prostate, and started to vibrate.

@@@

On a planet far, far away, Snoke facepalmed as he sensed a great misuse of the Force.


	4. Timely Trains and Force Faints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misfire Prompt:  
> wait, does a mussolini quote break the "real life tragic events" rule? and why would phasma be quoting him???

“You can’t just MAKE the ships run on time, Grand Admiral,” Phasma said, her tone flat, her face full of disinterest.

Even without the Force, Kylo Ren could still hear the “you idiot” that was left unsaid.

“Not just the untimely ships, but strikes too! How dare they strike! Higher pay? How do we get higher pay when we don’t have complete infrastructure for trade? Less hours? We NEED the initial boost of productivity to obtain a competitive edge against the New Republic! Less hours indeed! To whom should I complain to about less hours for me?!!!” shouted the Grand Admiral, his ginger hair limp, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, his hands shaking from fatigue more than passion.

“I could go have a ‘talk’ with the union leaders,” volunteered Ren.

“Absolutely NOT! Last time you went to have a little ‘talk’, we had sixty some people hospitalized, including three chief engineers, and multiple riots on our hands!” The Grand Admiral whirred on his Knight.

‘Yeah thanks for the overtime, NOT!’ thought Phasma, loudly.

“At least they were only hospitalized after you banned me from killing more workers…” mumbled Ren into his mask. Hux never appreciates his efforts.

The Grand Admiral pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed silently to the spirit of Wilhuff Tarkin for patience. “Major Mitaka.”

“Yes Grand Admiral!”

“It is about time that we make the propaganda department earn their keep. Have them come up with some programs detailing how the New Republic has been undercutting us at every turn, stealing money from our honest, hard-working citizenry. How General Leia seeks to cripple our economy with her embargos, to keep our children underfed and hungry. How the Empire needs her people to stand up for her now more than ever, in work and sacrifice.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Also, as much as I would loath to, we would have to reinstate more of the major holidays. We cannot afford raised pays at this moment, but could consider holiday care packages at much lower costs, to loyal workers only, of course. We also need to rework our recruitment policies…” The Grand Admiral swayed on his feet a little. Were those black spots dancing before his eyes?

“Sir, perhaps you might need some rest yourself?” Mitaka squeaked out, holding on tight to his datapad.

“Your concern has been duly noted, but it is not necessary, there is still...” Hux dropped like a dead weight right into his Knight’s arms. Ah the power of the Force is ever so mysterious and versatile.

“Thanks Ren. About time.”

“Thank you Lord Ren.”

“I will put the Grand Admiral to bed then. I trust the rest of you will complete this meeting without needing his input on everything, and have the meeting summary on his communicator by the morrow?” The mask asked the room at large.

People nodded.

Phasma gave Hux a long look, then turned to Mitaka, “Oh Major Mitaka, before you go off to relay the new orders, also tell the propaganda office to publish some holos of our overworked and handsomely disheveled Grand Admiral, as an example to his people.”

Mitaka glanced at Phasma, then at the sleeping Hux, his expression slightly terrified. “But, but…”

“Don’t’ worry, I’ll take full responsibilities for that one.” So saying, Phasma shoo’ed at the Knight of Ren, signaling that she would take over from here.

The Master of the Knights of Ren prowled out the meeting room, the Grand Admiral in a bridal carry in his arms. Perhaps he should force Hux to take one of those reinstated holidays himself, Kylo mused.


	5. Episode vii.2 – The Hot Spring Episode, Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Any/any: Starkiller Base Hot Springs  
> The best thing about the Starkiller base was its hot springs/jacuzzi out in a secluded part of the snowy forest.

Before it blew up, in total tragedy, ending the greatest love story ever known between man (General Brendol William Hux II aka Billie to his mother, bless her soul) and machine, Starkiller Base had boasted of a large hot spring system. Pools of hot steaming water, heated by underground thermal vents, reflecting the sky above, colored by the rich minerals within, they were true wonders of nature.

It was used by all staff for its therapeutic properties. Also because General Hux was a cheapskate, the First Order stretching its budget (why do you think they listen to Snoke? He was the sugar daddy of them all), and the base proper was poorly heated, freezing everyone’s asses off even in three pairs of pants and armor on the best of days.

ooo

General Hux made for his favorite pool with a quick jog in his fluffy bathrobes (not to be confused with Jedi bathrobes, these are dyed the deepest black of despair), with a bucket and soap in one hand, and a bottle of nice Corellian nectar in the other, only to stop in his tracks.

“Ren, what the frip are you doing in my pool? Also why are you standing under a waterfall naked?” Hux stared (he totally did not!) at Ren’s wet, naked, well-muscled form under a cascade of hot water.

Ren glared at Hux from under his wet bangs, “I am training using an ancient technique of the Siths of old. You obviously know nothing of the Force!”

Hux was not going to be chased out of his own pool. Oh no. He slipped out of his robes, slipped into the pool, and cracked open his alcohol. Might as enjoy the view (the majesty of the waterfall of course, what other view did you think he meant?).

He enjoyed the view until Kylo Ren tried to stand on one foot, slipped, fell, and made him drop his perfectly nice bottle into the pool.

ooo

“Arrrgggh what are these simian creatures!!! I came here to get away from a disgusting ginger animal! Not to put up with more!!!!” Kylo Ren screamed at the herd of monkey-like creatures staring at him from the pool.

Oh Vader, his allergies. His allergies!

ooo

In a different, larger pool, Stormtroopers averted their eyes from the shining perfect goddess that is Captain Phasma.

Hot soaks are nice, but many are feeling the need for a cold shower now.

ooo

“Oh General Hux! Oh!” Lieutenant Mitaka signed as he scrolled to another page of the First Order propaganda holo feed while soaking in complete comfort, a warm folded towel on his head.

ooo

Ren took Millicent to the hot springs.

Millicent hated him.

ooo


	6. Politics Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Misfire  
> Politics speaking  
> The

"Politics speaking, the..."

This could be General Hux, trying to put down his speech into writing, but falling face flat onto his datapad, fatigued from overwork.

This could be Phasma, trying to discuss something with another Officer, before noticing the Stormtroopers in sanitation were play-fighting with mops, again.

This could be Luke Skywalker, trying to argue the finer points of politics, before giving up and letting his sister take central stage.

This could be Han Solo, bypassing words to flip his opponent the bird and shoot first.

This could even be Millicent, stepping on the pause button on her master’s holo remote control, cutting short the recorded debate of Emperor Palpatine.

But unfortunately, this was Ben Solo, giving his first presentation on politics in Jedi class, and stuttering before he could even start.

All the other Padawans burst out laughing, just like the kids in kindergarten, the kids in summer camp, the kids of fighter pilots climbing all over the X-Wings, the kids of dignitaries at dinner parties. Even baby Ewoks laughed at him. Ben with his weird speech, far too expressive eyes, wet breathy mouth, dotted face, messy hair, too big nose. And would you look at those ears! He would never grow into them! Just like his father's rough spacer boots and his mother's stylish diplomat's boots, he would never grow into them. Ben wasn’t handsome and confident and brave. Ben wasn’t beautiful and intelligent and steadfast. He was too awkward, too socially inept, too weak and too strong, too little control, too much over-reaction and anger.

Too much Vader in him.

There was one Voice, however, that did not laugh at him. Instead it told him to cast aside his shame and keep hold onto his anger, for anger led to hate, and hate to passion, passion to strength. And then both power and victory would be yours, young Ben. And the Force that had so pained you and tore at you, would finally set you free.

^^^

Kylo Ren never gave speeches. Not to other officers. Not to the Stormtroopers. And not even to his Knights.

He snarled and howled at his enemies though, enemies that he hacked to shreds.

^^^

Ben never grew into his ears. They were still too big, sticking out like handlebars on the sides of his head. But for all his jibes and sneers, Brendol never laughed at those ears. He’d rather lick and nibble on them instead.


	7. Fantazi Shrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Ben Solo, gen or whatever pairing anon wants, a third option
> 
> I just want all of the middle path stories about Ben Solo/Kylo Ren  
> Give me a Ben Solo/Kylo Ren who has all the family problems and draw to the dark side but doesn't go the whole genocide-y route  
> Does he create his own school of Grey Jedi?  
> Does he create the galaxy's first Force-core heavy metal band?  
> Does he buy a plot of land and grow space marijuana?  
> humor, smut, serious, I want it all

_So everyone is younger in this timeline_

“Lord Ren, please calm yourself. Might I remind you that we are here to procure supplies for the ship, not to draw undue attention to ourselves?” Major Hux forcefully whispered to the Knight of Ren.

Apparently the Knight viewed his imagined dignity greater than any respect for command, common sense, or priorities in service to the First Order, for he completely ignored the Major, kicked over a display case, and snarled at the rude Spice stand owner.

Hux steered his courage and grabbed onto the seething Knight’s arm, trying to hold him back from smashing the Spice stand in front of them altogether and causing an even bigger scene. The plain-clothed troopers, here as both security and pack-mules, all consciously scooted back a few steps, nervousness obvious on their faces.

Caedus Ren sneered and grabbed the Major’s arm in a Force hold, dragged him up by it, and flung the man into the offending Spice stand. The stand owner shouted in further indignation and drew his blaster. Caedus deflected the shot into the window of a bar across the street.

Soon the whole trade district, already rundown and disreputable, was on fire, smoking, lit up by a blaster laser show, and filled with wailing and screaming and food stuff being thrown as projectiles.

‘Blast it,’ cursed Hux as the rest of the tittering stand collapsed onto him, knocking him out.

And that was how he missed the spectacle of how the Fantazi mushroom soup vendor (and back up drummer for the local band, The Uncertain Path, which was due to play in the bar that was now on fire that very evening) leaped over his stand, stretched out his hand in a gesture now unfortunately familiar to Hux and the crew of his ship, and choked the winds out of Lord Caedus Ren.

>>>

Hux woke to the scent of unknown incense mixed with the smell of food, the sound of a mortar and pestle, and the dim light of a smoky room. He closed his eyes again, slowed his breathing, and took quick assessment of all his limbs, fingers and toes, and found them still attached, but not all functional. The stinging pain from his arm and the much worse pain from his leg signaled possible fractured or broken bones. He then noticed his arm was bandaged, his leg was splinted, and there was a cold towel across his forehead. So the leg was definitely broken. And whoever had him was at least gracious enough to tend to his wounds.

Before he decided to stop faking unconsciousness however, the mortar and pestle stopped, and a gangly young man stepped into view.

“Oh hey, you are awake. You ok? You had half of a Spice stand collapse on you,” said the stranger with unruly dark hair and comically large ears.

He then gestured casually to the doorway that likely connected to the kitchen, and something flew out of it into his hand.

Hux tensed. A Force user? Here of all places? Was he a hostage? Did the locals discover his identity despite his disguise? While the riff raffs on this trading post planet were willing to do business with the remnants of the fallen Empire, they were just as likely to sell a First Order Officer out to the Resistance for the right credits.

But the man had simply summoned a spoon to go with the bowl in his hand, and held both out expectantly at Hux, “You hungry? You’ve been out for a whole day.”

>>>

Over the course of the following week, most of which was spent uncomfortably in bed, Hux learned the Force user’s name was Kylo Calrissian (what an unfortunate name, what strange parents this man must have), he grew all the mushrooms himself and was quite proud of the fact, the bar he was supposed to perform at had to close for complete renovations, the market was in total pandemonium, Brendol was lucky to get out alive, and Kylo was far too charitable for his own good. Oh, and a First Order Light Cruiser docked at port was attacked and captured by a Resistance cell, alerted and drew to their town by indignant business owners, who made the connection between the rampaging Force user wrecking their market and the Knights of Ren. What happened to the Force user? Oh Kylo wanted to bury him in the back garden, for fertilizer you see. But the Resistance insisted that they keep the body. What would the Resistance need the body for, really?

Hux was stuck, with a broken leg, no ship and crew, no communicator, a Knight of Ren dead under his watch, and a Fantazi mushroom grower who also fancied himself an aspiring space metal musician. A Fantazi mushroom grower and musician, who was a much stronger Force user than Caedus. Who had killed Caedus casually and flippantly, and was making eyes at Hux.

There was no way for Hux to make any sort of quick getaway. And with a loss like that, just months after his promotion to be the captain of his own ship, there was no way he would survive the court martial awaiting him at the First Order military tribunal. Hux wished he was still unconscious. Hux wished this was all just a bad dream.

Across the room, Kylo scooped another generous spoonful of Fantazi mushroom soup into what was now Brendol’s bowl, a chipped ceramic thing decorated with the picture of a demented looking orange tabby, and whistled a jaunty tone.

>>>

Elsewhere in a Resistance base far far away, Leia whished her son didn’t grew up to be a murderous drug-dealing hermit. If only she had spent more time with her baby Ben. If only her son would come home.

>>>

Major Hux was declared MIA and largely assumed dead. Commandant Hux was so disappointed. The boy was a failure.

>>>

Kylo’s soup stand got a helper, a surly ginger with a sour face. They adopted a cat together.

>>>


	8. Fantazi Shrooms II - the art of running away from responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> See Chp 7

_The art of running away from responsibilities_

>>>

It could be worse, Hux thought as he bit down on the pillow, his broken leg stiff in its splint and carefully maneuvered out of the way. The Fantazi mushroom stand’s maniac owner rutted against him, his gangly body surprising heavy. This could have been the Academy, and his ‘partners’ far less gentle. The young man in comparison was more like an overenthusiastic and oversized dog, handsy and uncoordinated in his nipping and licking.

It could be so much worse, Hux thought as the Force user’s thick cock in his ass rammed again and again against his prostate, each thrust of the man’s wiry hips tearing a sob out of the stranded Major. At least the man had remembered to use lube, and liberally at that. The fact it was made from Fantazi mushroom cream only helped to take the edge off any pain. Hux never liked being taken dry, not even to please and disarm his superiors in the First Order military.

Hux’s mind blanked out temporarily when he felt a large warm hand reach around to palm at his straining cock. He came, shuddering, under the man who called himself Kylo Calrissian.

Hux felt slightly disgusted when he felt the other man’s copious release trickle from his puffy hole, surprised when said man scooted down on the bed to lick across said hole with a wet sloppy tongue, and resigned when the other’s considerable sized dick, too quickly recovered, lined up for the third round that night.

Hux moved his good leg to spread his legs wider, and tried to relax his hole. He had a long night ahead of him. Kylo Calrissian’s record so far had been ten times in one night, and that was only because Hux had finally broken down and begged him to stop, too tired and pained to come dry again.

Hux stared at the embroideries on the pillow in front of his face, cursed the Force and its favoured magicians, and cursed Caedus Ren again for the series of misfortunes that had landed Hux in this predicament.

Hux had survived much worse before, he would endure this too. The future, as always, was ripe with opportunities after all.

>>>

Kylo knew exactly what the man panting and sobbing under him was. He had seen into his mind, and found it cold and sterile, regimented and overly controlled, the symbol of the First Order burned into it like a red brand.

And it was the same red brand that had seared into young Ben Solo’s retinas in a flash of Force induced vision, when Han Solo made his last Kessel Run, carrying Resistance intel instead of his usual goods, a favour for his estranged wife.

Kylo wrapped his large hand around the back of the First Order officer’s freckled neck. It would be so easy to choke the ginger now, and he wouldn’t even need to use the Force to do it.

But the man was an easy and pliant fuck, not too harsh on the eyes, and exotic in colouring. He would have been just a boy too when Ben lost his father. And Kylo hadn’t found himself so sated and relaxed since he tried his first Spice joint to mute out the Force’s opposing screams.

Maybe he’ll keep the man for another day. For therapeutic reasons.

>>>

Days turned into weeks.

Kylo shaped Hux a pair of crutches from sturdy tree branches. Hux scoffed and called him a show-off for using the Force, but the brief flash of gratefulness and relief in his eyes at returned mobility did not escape Kylo’s notice.

Hux was intelligent and knew his odds. He hobbled around the little stone house, puttered in the gardens, but did not attempt to slip away.

Hux was a quick study and good with his hands. Hands that cleverly sketched out engineering plans and assembled blaster rifles took to more mundane tasks easily, painting garden boxes, making animal snares, rolling out bread dough to sell with the mushroom soup during market days.

Weeks turned into months.

And more and more things around the house became Hux’s. Hux’s pillow, Hux’s toiletries, Hux’s cutleries, Hux’s clothes modified from Kylo’s own.

One night, unable to sleep despite the satisfactory sex that had put Hux out like a light, Kylo delved behind the giant red brand and cold durasteel doors in the ex-First Order Major’s sleeping mind and found little Brendol, huddled and crying all alone inside a dark closet, his limbs skinny from malnutrition, his back striped from the rages of a man who was supposed to protect him, and the disciplines of a regime that had promised safety and peace.

>>>

Hux giggled as he took another sip of the Spiced tea. He had never felt so happy and relaxed in all of his life.

“Never knew tree bark shavings could do this,” he slurred at Kylo, who hummed from his sprawl on the floor. Like a large cat drunk on cat nip, really.

Hux took another sip and leaned back in his chair. No wonder Kylo kept himself mildly drugged at all times. Everything was fuzzy and nice, and nothing hurts, not anymore.

Not his failure of a career cut short. Not the strange new environment he was forced into. Not the occasional twinge still bothering his mostly healed leg. Not his necessary submission to the Force user’s attentions or the unsure length of the latter’s welcome. Not even the regret that he may never see the stars again from the familiar viewports of spaceships.

Strange how the thoughts of how he may never be able to return to the First Order, or how his father must be so very disappointed, were no longer predominant worries at all.

>>>

Kylo came back from market day with empty pots and pans, a new mattress, and secondhand bed coverings. 

Hux finished carving the decorative headboard for the new bedframe they’d made from scratch.

That evening a new bed was pushed against Kylo’s old one. The room was more crowded, but their sleeping arrangement was much improved.

>>>

“Why me? Why spare me? Why all this?” Hux gestured at himself and his bedmate. At his own unimpressive freckled chest, skinny limbs, thin shoulders, and Kylo’s tall strong form, with its interesting moles, perfect hair, and the promise of more width and muscles to come. “I know you know who I was, what I was. Why me?”

“Because you were not afraid of him. That man had the Force and flaunted it, abused it, yet you were not afraid of him,” said Kylo, running a large hand through Hux’s red hair.

And in that moment at the market, Kylo thought not of how the man was likely a First Order Officer, but of how maybe this man would not be afraid of Kylo either. Kylo who had the Force and flaunted it, abused it, used it in both passion and anger. Kylo who scared his peers, made Ben Solo’s mother uneasy, and disappointed his even-tempered Uncle again and again. Inhuman little Kylo, monstrous little Kylo. It was much better for everyone really, when he disappeared into the woods. 

But again unlike revered Jedi Masters of old, Kylo also failed at the hermit life. How could he be content with an existence cut from close relationships and society at large, when Ben Solo as a boy had sought attention all his childhood?

>>>

The scruffy redhead became a fixture at Kylo’s mushroom soup stand and The Uncertain Path’s evening performances. Kylo was the main drummer now. The last one had died in a fire fight, so tragic.

The redhead also did contract work on the side. Wet work in complement to Kylo’s own contracts, providing support fire and long range capabilities to Kylo’s short ranged brutality, and planning work for the less sharp-minded. The latter gained him more fame and fear than the former. It was after all so rare around these parts, to have an educated and military trained man with so shrewd a mind, one who was not yet completely broken.

>>>

Millicent strode into her two humans’ lives like an empress.

And like an empress she was adored and pampered by her subjects. In return she allowed her sleek orange fur to be petted, her soft belly to be scratched, rid their dwelling of all small pests, and hissed at any larger ones that dared come around.

>>>

Kylo had spent days working at something behind their little house. 

I have to keep it a secret to not ruin the surprise, he had pouted at Hux, when the latter accused him of secrecy.

One evening, over sweet incense, fresh herbs, warm soup, and a choice cut of rare Bantha steak shared between the two of them, Kylo presented his Brendol with a gift.

A modified bowcaster based on the fearsome Wookiee bowcasters, for our anniversary. Said Kylo as he licked warm Bantha blood off his fork, his dark eyes glinting.

>>>

Hux strained against his bonds, only to have the invisible hands holding him press down harder, and the invisible mouth sucking at his cock disappear.

The ex-Major trembled and swore in frustration behind his gag, although what came out sounded much more like a needy keen.

Kylo smirked as he continued to lick mushroom soup off Hux’s heaving chest. This was the best anniversary gift ever, this gift that Kylo had given himself.

Across the room Millicent thumped her tail in interest. Her humans were grooming each other again, even when they both possessed so little fur, how cute.

>>>

Kylo was the first to sense them in the Force.

Millicent was the first to notice intruders in her domain through mortal senses.

But Hux was the first one who knew they were coming, through his well-maintained network of traders and travelers, who gladly shared news to trade for favours ranging from a bowl of warm Fantazi mushroom soup to a whispered tip or secret. The Red General, the thugs and smugglers and cutthroats called Hux in jest (and fear).

>>>

“So this is the last of them?” ask Hux, still bleeding from a cut on his brow, thankfully caused by a small shrapnel instead of a lightsaber.

“Yes, the last on this planet. Mad curs all of them, fallen to the whispers of That Man,” Kylo spat on the black clad corpse beneath his feet.

“That man?”

“The one you used to call Supreme Leader, he once had wanted me for a puppet too. The mushrooms, they cut him off, shut his voice up,” Kylo gripped the hilt of his grandfather’s lightsaber, his knuckles bleeding through his leather glove. And now they dared venture near him physically, intrude into his territory with their teeth and claws, even if it was accidental, and Kylo initially not on their radar at all. Well he showed these lapdogs what a wild wolf could do.

Hux put down his bowcaster and took Kylo’s bleeding hand into his own, thumbing and rubbing at the large knuckles.

Kylo relaxed, signed, and gestured at the corpses, “Well, help me strip these, Brendol. They would make excellent fertilizer for our mushrooms. Their equipment would have to be burned.”

Hux thought equipment burning would do them little good, and said so to Kylo. More would be sent to investigate the disappearance of their peers. And when they rid of those too, yet more would come. Maybe they should move.

Kylo smiled jagged and vicious at that suggestion. Move. Oh yes, move they will.

>>>

“We are going Knight hunting in this ship? This ship is a piece of garbage.”

“You know nothing of this ship! This is the ship of the legendary smuggler Han Solo. This is the Millennium Falcon herself! Respect this ship. Respect her.”

“Right, right. Now come here and give me a hand with these mushroom cultures Kylo. Poor Millicent, I hope she would be ok by herself.”

Kylo scoffed. Millicent was a fearsome beast. She could take care of herself. Besides, his band members had promised to check in on her during Kylo and Brendol’s honeymoon. 

>>>

Their second anniversary was spent on the run, the Kessel Run.

Hux was amazed at how well the trashcan called the Millennium Falcon actually held up.

>>>

Their third anniversary was spent fucking each other enthusiastically in the pilot seat of the Falcon, now again hidden away in its cave, after an open air concert held by The Uncertain Path.

Hux had personally suggested, very strongly, to the Spice distributors working under him, that their attendance at the concert was not mandatory, but would be much appreciated. Some of the underlings brought along friends and family. One particularly enterprising individual even spread the word that there would be free Spice-spiked drinks at the venue.

The concert was a smashing success. Sanitation droids spend two days cleaning up the aftermath.

The Knight hunt was also a smashing success. Rumors circulated around the First Order and the Resistance that a vengeful rogue Sith Lord/Jedi Knight had went after all the Knights of Ren, slaughtering them indiscriminately. Maybe there was even a Wookiee with him, the bowcaster wounds hard to be mistaken for anything else. 

None of the whisperings even mentioned their little outpost, aside from it being where the Force user had first struck. None made the connection between the masked Sith/Jedi Ben Solo riding rampant across the galaxy in his father’s old ship, and the little mushroom soup stand and its owners at all.

>>>

“Well the mushrooms would love them, at least,” Kylo said, wiping his sweaty brow. Burying dead bodies was hard work, especially in this weather.

At the other ditch, one of the bodies groaned and tried to move. Hux shut it up with a well-placed shovel across the temple before dumping dirt on top of it.

The Fantazi mushrooms and a good collection of exotic herbs and shrubs greedily sucked upon the fresh meat. These were not fine meals like the Knights of Ren, but made up in quantity where they lacked in quality.

And that was how few more fools who were ambitious and stupid enough to challenge The Red General had disappeared.

>>>

For their fourth anniversary, Kylo sat Brendol down with a bottle of Corellian brandy and played him a tune on the lute.

Compared to Kylo’s usual banging and yodeling, Hux found the tune mellow and melodious, and Kylo’s voice deep and rich.

When had the young man’s shoulders broadened so and chest muscles filled out? Thought Hux as he looked appreciatively at his half-naked housemate, business associate, and partner in crime.

When they retired to bed later, the sex was slow and mellow too. Both men were drunk on the brandy, and drunk on each other. Taking each other into their bodies, as they took each other into their lives.

>>>

When a planet’s dying cry rang out, its heart ripped from its very core to make place for the cogs of war, Kylo sat up in bed, his hand curled around his own chest in sympathetic pain. So it was feasible, and there were men crazed enough to carry it out.

The Starkiller Project, Brendol had called it in his nightmares. A planet hallowed and killed to remake it in the image of monsters, monsters that devoured, insatiable, unstoppable, destroyers of life.

They had killed Kylo’s father long ago. They had almost smothered Brendol without taking his life, yet took away so much more at the same time. And now given the chance, they would gladly kill the woman who had given birth to Ben Solo as well. And this life that Kylo now led, with everything he never knew he’d wanted and the Force finally at a tenacious balance swirling around and passing through him, with the press of a button, they could take these all away too.

Kylo mouthed a silent ‘Sorry’ at Brendol’s sleeping form. Brendol had never loved his father. Brendol had craved love from his father. Now Brendol’s father might just get what he’d long deserved, whether Brendol wanted it or not.

Ben Solo sent off a message to General Organa of the Resistance, and was not sorry at all.

>>>

The New Republic went to war with the First Order, the evidence of their horrifying Starkiller Base’s construction a flagrant violation of the disarmament treaties.

>>>

As the war escalated, Hux had constant nightmares about the First Order coming to find and execute him for treason and desertion, and the Republic dragging him away to be tried for past war crimes. Over their busy little outpost, giant ships came and went, blotting out the sky, bearing the brands of the First Order and Republic both.

>>>

Commandant Hux was executed by the Supreme Leader for letting the secret of Starkiller leak to the Resistance under his watch.

The man died not knowing how such a security leak had happened at all.

When the news of the Commandant’s death finally reached a certain trade outpost, the Fantazi mushroom soup stand closed early for the day, and remained closed for two days after.

>>>

Kylo stole goods from the ships that’d docked, boarded up their little stone house, sealed off the cave where the Falcon slept in deep slumber, clipped his grandfather’s lightsaber onto his belt, and hefted his portion of the supply packs atop strong broad shoulders.

Hux slung the bowcaster across his thin back, hugged Millicent to his chest, gave one last glance at the direction of their little house and garden, and followed Kylo past the Millennium Falcon, deeper into the caves.

>>>

When Poe and Jessika landed their X-Wings near the non-descript stone house, hoping to recall a wayward Jedi Knight back to their cause (he had helped destroy the Knights of Ren after all), all they found was a garden overgrown and a hearth long gone cold.

>>>

Somewhere under a canopy dark and thick, there was a complex system of caves.

In one of the caves, dry and well stocked with supplies and furnishings, two men and a cat huddled on a bed of furs, seeking warmth from one another.

The cat was undeniably the most successful of all the three. She was beautiful of colour, shiny and well-groomed of coat, and the most excellent mouser for miles around.

The men were failures under the shadows of giants. Disappointments to forefathers and their high ideals.

One gave up so he could live with himself. The other gave up so he could live. Shameful and cowardly deserters both. Power and cunning and so much potential wasting away.

Yet when they looked through the cracks of the canopy at the starry skies beyond, at the lights of a thousand ships with their thousands of men streaking like dying comets across the yawning void, they could not have been more glad to leave others to fight their own ceaseless wars. 

For both men had already fought their hardest battles in life and won, and found their true selves battered but still alive, damaged yet victorious. A boy knight and a child soldier running away hand in hand, their sword and gun cast in the dirt behind them.

>>>

Somewhere under a sun harsh and bright, a girl shielded her eyes against the burning sun, and heard a seductive voice in her ears.

“Come to me thou who art so cruelly abandoned. Come to me and find acceptance. Come to me precious child, and finally belong!”

>>>

**Bonus:**

Kylo felt the birth of another Knight of Ren like he felt the birth of a black hole.

Ben Solo felt the death of his mother like the snapping of his last tether to the world.

The Millennium Falcon took flight once more.

>>>

Despite been found by the Supreme Leader, she was still so lost.

But the Stormtrooper’s smile was so sincere, and his trembling hand in hers had felt so warm. Together they would find the droid, crash-landed though they were on the planet that had been her childhood home and prison for so long.

>>>

“Wow this Stormtrooper sure is heavy. Who knew Fantazi mushroom soup mixed with Dreamdust and Jet Juice could be such an effective knockout!”

“Less talking and more lifting, Dameron,” Kylo snapped at the best pilot of the Resistance and Ben’s childhood not-friend, as he carried the girl Knight past the crowd and up the ramp of the Falcon, deliberately bumping Poe Dameron on the side with the Knight’s hard steel-toed boots.

Poe blew at his hair to get it out of his eyes. ~~Ben~~ Kylo, whatever he was calling himself these days, may have grown up, kidnapped himself a boyfriend, and finally decided to get off his butt to do his duties, but he was still an insufferable ass and sore winner.

BB-8 beeped his agreement.

Behind them Hux thanked the local food vendor for lending them his stall with few words and many credits. 

Why fight an unfamiliar Force user unusually strong in her powers head-on and risk life and limbs (Hux knew Kylo’s family history, and was not optimistic when it came to Skywalkers and limbs), when you could more easily mask your intentions with the Force and drug her and her accomplice with the best Fantazi mushroom soup ever made this side of the galaxy, and the fine application of knowledge collected over many years of overseeing profitable large scale booze and Spice transportation and reallocation?

>>>

Kylo dumped the girl with Luke Skywalker and the Stormtrooper with Dameron, sneered at the suggestion that he somehow should take up Ben Solo’s mother’s mantel, and flipped a Republic dignitary the bird when the sycophant had dared question Hux’s profession and last name.

Hux coldly noted said dignitary’s face and name.

The Millennium Falcon had never taken off so fast.

>>>

Millicent mewed lazily from her perch, while her kittens bounded across the floor to greet their humans, finally returned to their new lakeside home.

Maybe they brought toys.

Maybe they brought lactose-free blue milk.

>>>


	9. Best Infiltrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kylux : Costume swap  
> For Reasons (a distraction? an undercover sting?), Hux agrees to wear Ren's clothes. He's tall enough, though the armour is roomy in the shoulders. With the helmet, voice-changer, and so many layers you'd have to look closely to notice. Meanwhile, since Kylo rarely shows his face he can wear a First Order officer uniform and pass without comment.
> 
> \+ Kylo's ~sexy waders/suspenders/belly shirt combo  
> \+ Hux get a play with the lightsaber to complete the ensemble  
> \+ Kylo takes his greatcoat hostage. The cat hair is making him sneeze.

_In which Millicent is a more devious infiltrator than her master_

**

“It keeps on falling down. Why must you insist on wearing this atrocity Ren! And this, this material. The indecency!”

“Not my fault if you only eat space green beans for sustenance General. And the shirt shows off my perfect physique, physique that I see you lack.”

Kylo Ren looked at General Hux’s belly through the sheer shirt. He knew there was no way the General was half as shredded as himself.

**

“What are those shoulder pads made of? Why is this coat so heavy?”

“The entire coat is lined with durasteel mesh. Function and form Ren.”

**

“Atchoo! Atchoo!” Kylo Ren was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Stop getting your snot all over my coat Ren!”

Hux sighed the sigh of the long suffering, and handed Ren a lint roller.

Ren knew Hux’s cat had been sneaking into his room and licking all of his cutlery. He knew it! All those antihistamine injections he had to take. The blasted beast! If only it didn’t look so cute.

No, no it was not cute! Shut up Ben! Shut up!

The part of Kylo Ren that was still Ben Solo rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

**

“Why could we not get our own fitted costumes for this mission?”

“Budgetary issues Lord Ren. Budgetary issues which we would not have, had you actually exercised the virtue of restraint.”

**

“I am surprised you have not cut off your own fingers. This lightsaber is utter trash.”

“You know nothing of the Force!”

“And you know nothing of engineering!”

**

Meanwhile Phasma brushed by, splendent in her white evening dress and dark sash, their mark for the evening, the Frasium mine owner who was undecided between the First Order and the Republic, trailed completely smitten behind her.

Oh why must she do all the work?


	10. On Recent Procurement Reports and Lord Ren's Secondary Function as a Cockwarmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hux uses kylo as a cockwarmer. I mean,just look at those lips.

“… good work Officer Unamo. Please continue to oversee the backup bridge officers’ training as you were. I am sure you are fully aware of the importance of re-staffing the secondary bridge. Dismissed.” So saying, Hux closed the com, and opened up another window to view recent procurement reports. 

They needed to find a sympathetic, or simply greedy civilian factory for rubindum refinement, to patch the last of their secondary fleets’ hull, now that the Finalizer had been fully repaired. Easier said than done these days, with the humiliating destruction of Starkiller Base still so fresh on everyone’s minds. And then there was the matter of lowering the price on those teniline granules for increased hyperdrive production by the First Order’s own engineering arm. Hux made a note to personally remind Bheriz’s somewhat new Viceroy on just exactly how he came to his current cushy position, and how such a favour may be repaid.

Something shifted under Hux’s office table then. Hux glanced down in annoyance, and kicked that something with the side of his booted left heel. Hmm, perhaps they could send down a Knight of Ren to help persuade the private sector, should they doubt the might of the First Order after just one setback, albeit a somewhat severe one, or become too greedy in the Order’s moment of need. Taking over a minor system in a show of force in the meanwhile also may be a good demonstration.

The something under the table shifted again, but quieted before Hux could administer another kick. Instead the warmth surrounding Hux’s half hard dick undulated with a swallowing motion, accompanied by a soft, half-muffled whine.

“What is it, Lord Ren?” Hux addressed the thing between his legs, while he clicked through the progress report on secondary fleet repairs.

And there, under Hux’s organized mess of an office table, knelt the Master of the Knights of Ren, newly returned from his training. His wounds were mostly healed, his surprisingly young face bisected by an angry red scar that dragged across his face to splash all the way onto his right shoulder, his moles a dark constellation against pale skin, his mouth held open by a ring gag made of black rubber, and his throat stretched around the First Order General’s pink cock. Between Ren’s own naked legs, his cock hung huge and limp inside a metal cage, held in place with a chastity belt. Although going by the Knight’s flushed face and dripping pre-come, chastity should be one of the last virtues to be applied in description of his person, somewhere after generosity, and quite a bit before temperance.

From under his thick dark lashes, slightly clumped with drying tears, Kylo Ren glared up at the General. His throat involuntarily convulsed around the man’s cock again, as more drool leaked from the corner of his mouth to run down his face, his neck, his well-muscled chest.

“Oh, are we chocking now? Looking for some rest?” Hux drawled.

Kylo looked hopeful, but only for a moment, for the General kicked his side again and sneered at him.

“Well, was it some other Knight of Ren who laughed at the size of my cock, saying it was easily the smallest and most pathetic sight he had ever laid eyes on? So it must be no trouble then, Lord Ren, for you to comfortably hold my cock and warm it for another few hours? Or is your control so poor, that you could not even complete such a simple training exercise as outlined by our wise Supreme Leader?”

Kylo Ren’s whole body tensed. The Knight and General stared at each other for some seconds, the Knight defiant, the General slightly distracted by the swollen wet pinkness of Ren’s plush cock-sucking lips. Hux shifted, and Kylo twitched, expecting another kick or jab. But this time it was the unbooted bare right foot, caressing his mess of bowcaster scars with surprising tenderness.

The Knight inhaled through his nose and relaxed. The General withdrew his cock, stood up, and grabbed Ren’s drinking mug. He went to his personal refresher to refill the mug, and came back to kneel down and carefully gave the Knight a drink.

But the day’s work was not yet done. Hux took a drink himself, sat back down, and shoved his cock back into its comfortable cockwarmer, ignored the choking sound, and opened another com window.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, at ease. Thank you for the procurement reports, excellent work as always. Now if you could please contact the Vehement II to see if they might spare the service of their resident Knight, to perhaps pay a personal visit, accompanied by our troops and a high officer of course, to some of our dear old civilian friends.”

***

Despite the humiliation, the cramps, and the pain of his slowly burning lust, Kylo Ren knelt and endured. He endured the hour long meetings and pencil-pushing, the snide remarks when Hux remembered he was there, and the sharp jabs and soft teasing at his sides. He even endured, when the General, to save time, let lose a stream of piss right down his throat.

That night, after Hux put away the last of his work, stood, stretched, signaled for Kylo to crawl out from under the table, and finally removed the infernal cock cage, Kylo Ren ripped the gag off with a curse, and threw it against the transparisteel window.

He then proceeded to jerk off furiously, his eyes never leaving Hux’s form, who casually stripped while sauntering towards the refresher.

***

In an office somewhere else on the Finalizer, Lieutenant Mitaka stroked Millicent’s orange fur, as he went through some standard breathing exercises. General Hux was right. Millicent really did provide therapeutic comforts after dealing with a Knight of Ren.

Oh the poor General, with Millicent here, what was he using to cope with that horror, Lord Kylo Ren?

***

On a mystical island far, far away, Rey woke up with a gasp and swore under her breath.

Damned Force. Just because they are now counterparts in Light and Dark, did it have to show her visions every time Kylo Ren got laid while she was sleeping?


End file.
